Opps! I Did it Again
by Chu
Summary: The G-boys singing Britney Spears. Need I say more?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the rights to Gundam Wing. I don't own the rights to the song Opps! I Did it Again either, nor do I want them! Please don't sue me! I only have $8.92 to my name. It's not worth it! 

**Warning:** Right off I would like to apologize to a two groups: The Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Relena and Fans of Britney Spears (If there are any!) I figure I should apologize before I get flamed to Hell and back. Sorry! I also hope none of you are offended by just a tad (like one sentence) of shonen ai or inappropriate clothing! 

**Rating:** PG-13 

  
  


" Opps! I Did it Again"

  
  


It was another typically beautiful day in the Sanc Kingdom. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the rhythmic sound of Heero Yuy typing on his omnipresent laptop echoed throughout the Gundam pilots' safe house.

"Goddamn it Heero! Go someplace else and do work!" Duo yelled, totally annoyed, and altogether out of character. It was bad enough Relena was over, but now the incessant typing of the Wing Zero's pilot was blocking out the sound from the television. Having Relena Peacecraft around without any other distractions was enough to make the usually chipper pilot more than a little bit cranky; And now that she decided she wanted to seduce Heero, he really wanted to break something... preferably her legs.

He, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei had decided to take a break from reeking havoc on Oz soldiers to get some r and r, but Heero thought they were all just being lazy and continued to work on whatever he did on that damn laptop computer of his. "Probably looking up porn sites," Duo mused to himself. With that, he continued to watch MTV, ignoring the fact the Heero was still in the same room and still typing without end.

Only another five minutes had passed before Duo thought his head was going to explode! You know how when something is making noise and it really annoys you, all you can hear is that sound? Well, that was exactly what was happening to the poor American pilot. He stood up abruptly and announced he was going to the kitchen. "Does anyone want anything while I'm in there?" he asked.

"Make some popcorn," Wufei told him. 

"We'll have a lemonade with two straws," Quatre said, snuggling close to Trowa. The taller pilot nodded in agreement. (There Li-chan! Are you happy? Your daily dose of 3+4 action!)

"And anything for you Relena-san?" Duo asked, acid in his voice.

"Your head on a stick," she replied quietly enough so that only he could hear it.

"A diet coke it is!" 

When the Almighty Braided One was finally alone in the kitchen, it took all of his self-restraint not to go Zero System on Relena and have Deathscythe step on her. How dare she come into /his/ safe house and hit on /his/ man! He shrugged off the feeling of wanting to kill the blonde girl and started to prepare the drinks. Rummaging through the cabinets, looking for popcorn, he spotted a box of Trowa's prescription sinus medicine. His curiosity got the better of him, and he flipped the package over, reading the label. "Warning: May cause headaches, drowsiness, hallucinations, or vomiting if consumed with caffeine." With an evil glint in his eye, he finished making the drinks and went back into the other room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
  
  
  


Relena must have fallen asleep, cause when she opened her eyes she was alone in the living room of the Gundam pilot's safe house. The young princess looked out the window and it had gotten dark out. "I can't believe they left me here and went out!" she whined to the house plant next to her. She was supposed to go on a date with Heero that night, but he bailed by saying that he had to work with the other pilots on some super secret mission. Relena didn't buy that crap, so she decided to invite herself over until they were done. Little known to Relena at the time, Heero only said they would go out someplace with her to shut her up. 

Relena felt totally dejected. Tears filled the girl's eyes. She shut them quickly and decided to do something to draw her attention away from the fact that she was alone. She would tell the pilots where to go and how to get there when they got home. She started to mumble about how uncouth the G-boys were for abandoning her, when her thoughts were interrupted by the very faint sound of someone singing along with music.

Uh huh

Uh yeah 

Uh huh

  
  


She shook her head, figuring that it was just hearing things, and went back to her complaining. The thought crossed her mind that maybe one of the guys was still home, but who would be singing? 

  
  


Yeah yeah yeah yeahyeah yeah

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah 

  
  


Relena smacked herself on the forehead. "Girl, you gotta lay off the sugar," she thought silently. But when the music continued, she turned to the direction that it was coming from and almost fell off the couch at the sight she saw. The one and only Heero Yuy was walking down the stairs in a candy apple red, vinyl cat suit, complete with knee-high bitch boots and matching gloves. 

"Heero!" The name barely escaped her mouth, she was so in shock. "What's going on Heero? Are you alright?" She rose to meet him, and possibly check for knocks to the head, but was pushed back to the couch by a gloved hand. Standing in front of her, he began to sing, dancing using a massive amount of sex appeal.

  
  


"I think I did it again"  
"I made you believe we're more than just friends"   
"Oh baby"   
"It might seem like a crush"  
"But it doesn't mean that I'm serious"  


By then, Heero had started to strut around the couch, playing with Relena's hair in such a way that it made her very uncomfortable. She started to move away, but the pilot simply followed her. He sat down and crossed his legs seductively. 

  
  


"'Cause to lose all my senses"  
"That is just so typically me"  
"Oh baby, baby"

  
  


Heero lightly tapped her on the nose and smiled widely as Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei all climbed out from behind various objects in the room, each wearing a black cat suit with gloves and bitch boots, pretty similar to the one Heero was wearing. They started dancing around Relena looking like they wanted to sacrifice her to a sun god. Just when the princess thought it could get no worse, they started singing with Wing Zero's pilot. 

"Oops!...I did it again"  
"I played with your heart, got lost in the game"  
"Oh baby, baby"  
"Oops!...You think I'm in love"  
"That I'm sent from above"  
"I'm not that innocent"

  
  


With the song continuing on, Duo took a seat on Relena's lap and started to kick his legs up in the air gleefully like a little kid...until Heero pushed him onto the floor and got right in Relena's face. 

  
  


"You see my problem is this"  
"I'm dreaming away"  
"Wishing that heroes, they truly exist"  
"I cry, watching the days"  
"Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways"

  
  


They pilots had linked arms in front of the couch in a straight line and started to sway, seductively. Breaking the chain, they blew kisses at Relena, while Heero came forward, dancing. (Think Britney Spears in "Crazy" while she flashes the audience.)   


"But to lose all my senses"  
"That is just so typically me"  
"Baby, oh" 

  
  


The Chorus Line had reformed in the background now joining in Heero's flashy pre-choreographed, skanky dance. 

  
  


"Oops!...I did it again"  
"I played with your heart, got lost in the game"  
"Oh baby, baby"  
"Oops!...You think I'm in love"  
"That I'm sent from above"  
"I'm not that innocent" 

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah"  
"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah" 

  
  


Heero moved out of the way, revealing the other pilots standing around the television set, making "flashback" motions with their arms. An image appeared on the screen of Heero and Relena standing in front of Wing Zero before a battle.

  
  


"All aboard"  
"Heero, before you go, there's something I want you to have"  
"Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this...?"  
"Yeah, yes it is"  
"But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end"  
"Well baby, I went down and got it for you"  
"Oh, you shouldn't have" 

  
  


Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei had regrouped and circled the couch again, going lower and lower each rotation until they finally disappeared.

"Oops!...I did it again to your heart"  
"Got lost in this game, oh baby"  
"Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above"  
"I'm not that innocent" 

"Oops!...I did it again"  
"I played with your heart, got lost in the game"  
"Oh baby, baby"  
"Oops!...You think I'm in love"  
"That I'm sent from above"  


Heero, standing in front of Relena, shook his finger menacingly.

  
  


"I'm not that innocent"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
  


Relena woke up screaming, frantically looking around, hoping that the evil pilots had disappeared. She was dead wrong. Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were all looking at her like /she/ 

was the one prancing around in a vinyl cat suit. "Save me!" she shrieked as she ran out the door. The pilots just shrugged.

"It sounded as if she was having a bad dream," Quatre suggested, still confused.

"More like hallucinations," Trowa added.

"I guess that's what happens with you hang around Dorothy too much," Duo suggested laughing nervously. 

"Duo," Wufei growled, "what did you do to Relena?"

The American put his arms behind his head and slowly began to back away from the disgruntled Chinese boy. "Me? Oh nothing."

"What did you do?" Trowa asked a little more fiercely.

The braided pilot pulled a box of sleeping pills out from behind his back and grinned wildly. "Opps! I did it again!"

  
  


END!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
  


End Note: Does anyone else find it amusing that everything I write, even if it doesn't start out to be totally about Duo, ends up that way? When I had the idea for this little ficlet, Duo was nothing more than a background dancer. But after way too much Pepsi and a little writing, the introduction turned into a half-hour in the life of Duo Maxwell. It took some major editing, but I finally got back on track! Yup, I know it was really strange anyway, but I hope you at least got a little amusement out of the mental picture of Duo in a tight black cat suit. Please review! Danke!


End file.
